<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apocalyptic by ghostofviper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894035">Apocalyptic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper'>ghostofviper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Derogatory Language, Domestic arguing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fighting, One Shot, Smut, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uploading some old fics I wrote a few years ago during requests for Jay Briscoe. I don't write for him anymore, but figured I would upload them for anyone who wants to read.</p><p>Song Fic request based on Apocalyptic by Halestorm</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Briscoe/Reader</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apocalyptic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You furiously slammed the front door of your home as you walked through a smile of sick satisfaction filling your face as you heard it slam into your soon to be ex-boyfriend and his muffled curses flying through the air as it impacted his body.</p><p>“Fuckin’ bitch,” Jay Briscoe growled as he entered behind you, glaring dangerously at you as you faced him challengingly.</p><p>Cause we’re dysfunctional physical<br/>Always slamming doors<br/>You’re a bitch, throwing fits<br/>Always waging wars</p><p>“Don’t you dare call me the bitch. You’re the one throwing tantrums like a two year old because someone dares to buy me a drink.” You shouted. You swore you were done this time. You were so tired of him blowing his lid because someone flirted with you. If he was so worried about guys hitting on you maybe he should stick to your side instead of leaving you to fend for yourself while he drank with his friends.</p><p>“Maybe if you didn’t dress like such a slut they wouldn’t think you’re fair game.” Jay snarled back stalking predatorily towards you. You fought to keep your face impassive, to not let him know how much it turned you on when he stalked you like prey. Of course he knew. Jay knew exactly what got to you. Knew that no matter how you fought and screamed, you loved his animalistic possessiveness.</p><p>“You like it when I dress like a slut.” You retorted. “What is it you say? Easy access.”</p><p>I’ll give you one last night, so make it twisted<br/>Give you one last shot, go on and hit it<br/>Give you one last time to make me miss it</p><p>You grunted as he pounced slamming you face into the wall his hand shoving under your skirt and grabbing your pussy while his teeth sunk into your neck. You put up a show of struggling against him, cursing Jay as he pushed your dress up over your hips with his free hand and slapped your ass roughly. You hissed at the sting while simultaneously pressing your ass back, silently asking for more. Jay happily obliged smacking your ass repeatedly until it was covered with red handprints before stepping back and spinning you around to face him.</p><p>You smirked challengingly at him, daring Jay to take you like only he knew how. Never one to back down Jay responded aggressively slamming your lips together in a bruising kiss as his knuckles pressed into your pussy relentlessly before ripping your panties off and unbuckling his shorts. As soon as his cock was free Jay slammed it home knocking you back into the wall with the force of it. You moaned loudly as he pounded into you, your nails digging into his back as you dragged them down his skin knowing you were going to be leaving welts, marking him as yours.</p><p>“I fucking hate you.” He growled as he pumped away, biting the crook of your neck so hard it almost broke the skin.</p><p>“I hate you too.” You returned panting as he fucked you so right digging your nails into his shoulders and making him grunt in pain, bringing a satisfied smile to your lips.</p><p>Further words were lost as pleasure overtook both of you, your legs clamping around Jay’s waist as his hand rubbed your pussy as he fucked you, making you slam your eyes shut as pleasure coursed through you when he pinched your clit tightly as he came inside you while you spasmed around him.</p><p>Give me a red hand print right across my ass<br/>I’m leaving scratches up and down your back<br/>Throw me against the wall, bite me on my neck<br/>Like end of the world, break-up sex</p><p>“You’re still an asshole.” You said as you straightened out your clothes, the anger burnt away with the passion.</p><p>“And you’re still a bitch.” Jay responded. “But I love you anyways.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” You said rolling your eyes with a smile. “Love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>